Playboy X
Jean Powers (better known by his nickname Playboy X) is an associate of the Barzini Family who operates in Old Town in Mr. Powers and Son bakery in The Godfather Game, while he also appeared as a major character in Grand Theft Auto: IV. Info A sweet talker who backed up his words with unmentionable threats, Powers managed to gain a vital foothold for the Barzinis in Old Town by having his own father, Maximilian Powers, forced to let him run part of the family's exotic cars racket in his basement. In the early 2011, Jean was muscled out by Charlie Trapani himself. In mid 2016, however, Jean was bought out to join the Barzini Family again and started to run the rackets while his father started to run the bakery for them, and only them again. GTA His major role in this game was that he was a good friend of Niko Bellic (who he referred to as “Money” or "Muneh") and formerly of Dwayne Forge. He was also, to a lesser extent, a friend of Johnny Klebitz. It can be assumed that Jean is a pretty big fan of Hugh Hefner and Playboy, with that being the possible reason for his nickname. After Niko was going on missions for both him and Dwayne, he wants Niko to kill Dwayne, pay him big, and then to have nothing to do with him ever again. However, if Niko kills Playboy X for Dwayne instead, Dwayne will give him a copy of Claude’s outfit, become his friend, and even reward him with Playboy X’s penthouse, which even has a pool table. But Niko, being tired of Dwayne's constant yammering and complaining, choose the former of course and Playboy scrammed out of Niko's live forever. Original timeline In the original timeline (which was actually in 2008, mind you, after Playboy came to America from France), Niko went to his penthouse, talked to him about his decision, fought off Playboy’s henchmen, and chased him down to the side of the streets. Playboy pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Niko, but it turned out to be one of those fake guns with a flag that says “BANG!” popping out like the Joker would use. Playboy X's last words were: "I should really label this from now on!" and then Niko shoot him in the head. Trivia *Killing Playboy X is also the canon option in the opinion of KGBSpetsnaz. *Playboy's death was one of the more humorous ones in the game of GTA. *Just like Dwayne Forge, Playboy X likes rap music which he sometimes raps for a couple of dollars on the street and sometimes shops at Hot Topic and Spencer’s. *Powers claimed that he was kind of scared of Johnny Klebitz back in the day and his Lost MC club because he believed that he and all of his gang members were "typical racists" and that Klebitz's war with the Angels of Death was because of their "white boy stuff". However, little did Genie know that members of the Lost MC included the likes of Clay Simons. **Nevertheless, it is possible that even if Playboy knew this, he would have shrugged him off as a simple "Uncle Tom" and still believe that Lost MC were all discriminators. Category:French Category:The Godfather Category:Barzinis Category:Sadists Category:Corleones Category:Traitors Category:Characters Category:Son of a Slave Category:African-American Category:Perverts Category:Daft gits Category:Neutral Evil Category:Druggies Category:Determinant Characters Category:Arrogant Characters